Assassins Of The North
by MikeN1
Summary: This is a story about a fantastic, mysterious and magical world with powerful spellcasters, evil overlords and devilish creatures. The main characters are hunters for coin. They'll do anything for anyone, as long as they get the proper payment.


**Hey guys, its Mike, and welcome to my story! Please leave feedback so I can improve! If you guys like it I can defiantly continue! Don't forget to follow so you can get updates on my stories! Thanks for reading 3**

We are the assassins of the North Realms, the people that the King relies on the most for carrying out his dirty work. But yet, even though we are respected by nobility, the common folk don't respect us. We are by no means considered popular or famed. Most people don't even know that we exist. We are the secret service of the King, and those willing to offer us a pretty penny.

"Hey Adira?" I yelled across the hall.  
"What's up Thorn?" She replied.  
"Another Raven from the king, he wants us to kill off the Glacial Wraiths that are up in the Gorge of Despair, apparently their population is getting out of control again."  
"That will be… interesting." she replied nervously.

We both head down the hall into my room where all of our equipment is kept. We did our usual routine. Adira opened up the secret door and we both got ready.  
Adira has all of her gear nice and neat on the table behind me, while mine is thrown carelessly everywhere. I watch her as she gets ready, admiring her. She is the only girl that I know that enjoys battling monsters like I do. She braids her bright blond hair and puts it around her head and ties it in the back, almost like a crown. She notices me and smiles.

"Uh Thorn, what are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be getting ready?" She says with a playful tone in her voice. I awake from my trance.  
"Yep, sorry, just… daydreaming."  
I turn back to my area and pull on my leather boots and my chest piece. I put my two swords in their sheaths on my back. One sword is silver, for killing monsters, and the other one is steel, for killing men.

I turn back to Adria to see if she's ready. She has her elegant, silk outfit on that flows in the wind when she walks. She has all of her magical trinkets on to aid her in battle. She has a choker necklace on, which is black. In the middle of it, there is the mystic stone which is the source of her power. In the center of the pure white stone, there is a beautiful star pattern. On the edges, there are runic elvish inscriptions. She also has her many bracelets on, which she crafted herself. Each one has a different function. She can summon majestic dire wolves or other creatures to aid her in battle, but, some of them are truly dark magic.  
She can do whatever she wants with her magic up here in the north, because she is not under the laws of the elvish court, which limits your abilities in magic and spell casting. She has no limits, and that worries me sometimes. I'm afraid that she'll go too far and kill herself. Magic doesn't come from nowhere you know, it drains directly from your life force, which is why the choker is on her neck.

"How do you want to travel?" Adria asked.  
"The fastest way," I responded. "It's almost sundown, and thats when the Wraiths are most active, we'll find more that way."  
"Alright then, hold on tight."  
"Are you sure you can do this Adria, it's an awfully long distance for you to Shadowstep, especially with two people!" I say in a concerned voice  
"It's alright Thorn, I've been practicing, it will be fine." She said in a assuring voice.

I trusted her and held on for dear life. She carefully took off one of her bracelets and slammed it on the ground. The gem in the middle exploded when it hit the ground, and tendrils of magic swirled up from it, enveloping us in blue tendrils. Adria started to chant softly, and the tendrils of blue magic started to circle us, and speed up. As the magic gained intensity, so did the volume and the speed of her voice. I noticed sweat on her face, she was clearly straining herself too far, I thought. Soon, the magic was just a blur, and with a shout, Adria stomped her foot on the remaining parts of the bracelet gem and the world seemed to explode into darkness. Adria navigated in the pitch dark and we pulled me along. Soon enough, the world flashed pure white, and we were back in the real world.

"What was that place!?" I asked, astonished. I've never experienced magic like that before. Im no mage, I'm more of the sword and shield person, all up in your face.  
"It was the Void, its the inter-dimensional plane between reality and the spirit world. It's a dangerous place to be lost in, there's no going back when you get lost." She replied with a worried face, it almost seemed like she was remembering something.  
"Could you die in the Void?" I asked  
"Yes, defiantly. You could die of keeping the portal open for so long, it would literally drain the life out of you, or the demons would find you first. If I had to choose, I would choose the first option."

 **Thanks so much for reading! Don't forget to comment and send feedback! 3**


End file.
